oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mourning's Ends Part I
Details (boosts CANNOT be used) *Level 50 |items = *One piece of bear fur *Two pieces of silk *Coins to buy dyes *A bucket of water *A feather *elf teleport crystal (4) - obtained at the beginning of quest *Some toad crunchies (premade toad crunchies work) *One magic log *One soft leather *ogre bellows *About 10 - 20 pieces of coal or more. *2 barrels. *Teleport runes would be useful. *Antipoisons or Prayer book and holy symbol *A Stat Restore Potion or a Super Restore should help. |kills = Level 11 Mourner with ALL combat stats reduced to 20. }} Note: You do not need the level requirements to start this quest, only the prerequisite quests. Walkthrough After you talk to Eluned, you should find yourself in a new elven village called Lletya. (Bring a barrel and collect some coal-tar from the swamp below the Elf Tracker to save time in future steps.) Talk to Arianwyn. He will tell you that the Mourners in West Ardougne are really elves from the capital city, and it's your job to uncover their evil plot. He will also tell you about the elves crossing the overpass of Arandar. You'll also get a teleport crystal that teleports you to Lletya four times (you can pay Eluned to recharge it after you've used it up, but she will only be able to give it three charges hereafter), and you'll be able to enter and exit the city at will by passing some strange-looking trees in the south-east area of the forest (one of the spawn points for the Roving Elves). The Disguise Items needed (bank in Lletya or elsewhere): Weapons, Armour, Falador Teleport, (Super) Restore potion (optional) Note: if you plan on teleporting after this battle your magic will be reduced to level 20 so the only teleports you can cast are a home teleport or Mobilising Armies teleport. (this does not affect teleport jewelry, of course. It might even be better to use a duel ring to Castle Wars, then take a balloon to Taverly) Go to Arandar (the mountain pass that you use to enter the elf kingdom), with 7 inventory spaces free, and kill a level 11 Mourner. You should find some near the gate. When you start the battle, the Mourner will throw a potion at you that will reduce all of your combat stats including hitpoints and prayer to 20. You should still be able to kill the Mourner if you have a good weapon. Note that if you one-hit the mourner, your stats will not be reduced, so long as the mourner doesn't attack you. After the Mourner dies, you'll get 7 items: a gas mask, a mourner top, mourner trousers, mourner boots, mourner gloves, a mourner cloak, and a letter of recommendation. Take all of these items. Unfortunately, you ripped the trousers and got the top all bloody during the battle. Top Items needed (bank in Falador): Mourner's disguise items, Bucket of water To remove the blood stains from the bloody mourner top, go to Taverley. Talk to Tegid (the druid doing his laundry in the lake). He will tell you about his special soap, which he won't let you have, as he is still angry about you taking his dirty robes during Eadgar's Ruse quest. Steal the soap from his basket. With that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out. You can now wear the top. Trousers Items needed: Two silks, bear fur, coins to purchase dye To fix the trousers, go back to Lletya and talk to Oronwen, the seamstress located in the north-west part of Lletya. Make sure you don't have the silk and bear fur with you when you first talk to her, otherwise she'll take them and not work on the trousers (the items can be dropped, to save a trip). Give her two silk and one bear fur. She will take the trousers to mend them, and in one minute she will give them back to you. To save yourself a trip, buy the dyes while you're in town. You should only need one of each (yellow, red, blue, and green), but buy more just in case. (Skip this step if you did it earlier). Then, leave Lletya and go to the old Tyras encampment to get an empty barrel. Then go to where the elf tracker is and head directly south, toward the Poison Waste. Use the barrel on Tar, filling it with coal tar. It will be used later. Infiltration Items needed: Mourners disguise items, letter of recommendation, Feather, Toad crunchies, Soft leather, Magic logs, transportation to Feldip Hills, Ogre bellows, Dyes, transportation back to Ardougne or Fishing guild (Skills necklace) Wear the mourner suit, take off all of your other items, and go to the Mourner HQ in West Ardougne that you went to during the Biohazard quest (It's northeast in West Ardougne, the house with many yellow dots in it). You can now access the basement, where you'll find level 108 Mourners (make sure you only wear the mourners outfit or the level 108 Mourners will attack you) and the real Head Mourner (he is in the south-eastern room). Talk to the Head Mourner and show him your letter. He will tell you that the Mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Recently, the Mourners dyed Farmer Brumty's sheep with a gnomic device. However, the colour is starting to fade and they need redying. Normally, they use a gnomic device, but it has broken down and the Gnome won't tell them how to repair it despite all the tickling they're doing to him. The Head Mourner will then give you a broken device and a tarnished key. Use the tarnished key to get into the torture room next door and talk to the Gnome on the rack. The Gnome will eventually tell you that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet, then do it again and bribe him with the crunchies. After you get him off the rack, he will ask you for a piece of soft leather and a magic log. He will use those to fix the device (called the fixed device), which looks like a bazooka. You now need some ammunition. Go to the Feldip Hills where you did Big Chompy Bird Hunting. Near the swamps, you can find toads. Use dye on the ogre bellows (the bellows must be empty of air), and then use the bellows on a toad to get coloured toads. You need to get at least one of each colour: red, yellow, green, and blue. To save time, in case you miss, dye at least two of each colour, and more of the colour you plan to use first, to allow for practice with the device. Note You can make this step more simple by visiting the Swamp right next to the Fairy Rings BKP, or use a Ring of Dueling to Castle Wars, exit through the South Bridge and go SouthWest. In that swamp, there are lots of toads, no wolves and only one Ogre that isn't aggressive. Return to Ardougne and head to the sheep. They can be found in the same place as they were during Sheep Herder. Use a coloured toad on the launcher to load it, then equip it. Track down the four sets of sheep. There are three sheep in each group. To fire the device, select "Aim and fire" from the combat options page. Use the arrows to aim at the sheep, and then press the middle FIRE! button. Hit one sheep to dye all of the sheep in the group. You will need to unequip the device to reload it. You can use the map on the right to find the sheep. (If you can't seem to hit the sheep, try switching to SD.) After you've redyed all four sets of sheep, return to the Head Mourner. The Plague Items needed: Barrel of coal-tar, empty barrel (obtainable at apple orchard), 20 or more Coal, Ardougne teleport, rotten apple He will tell you that someone poisoned their stew long ago, causing them to get plaguelike symptoms. He will tell you that he wants some citizens to get a version of the poison. You need to make the poison and poison two of the three food sources in West Ardougne. Take a rotten apple near the Mourner HQ (north-west of the office, marked by a red dot), and then go to Elena (whose house is north-west in East Ardougne, northeast of the pub). She will tell you how to make the poison after you tell her the entire plague city storyline and only if you agree that the poison will be nonlethal. She will also give you a sieve. Go to the fenced-in apple orchard just south of the Gnome Stronghold and take a barrel. Use it on the pile of rotten apples, and then use the barrel of rotten apples on the fixed barrel-like collector. You will mash them up. Your barrel will now become an apple barrel. You now need to add a solvent to make your mix nonlethal and undetectable. Take your barrel of coal-tar. Then get 20 or more coal and go to the Chemist's house in Rimmington. Use the barrel of coal-tar on the Fractionalizing still west of the house. Use the same method you used during the Regicide quest to get a barrel of naphtha. Use this solvent on the apple barrel to obtain a naphtha apple mix, and then use your sieve on it to obtain toxic naphtha. (If you for some reason haven't got a sieve with you, you can obtain one by talking to the Chemist about impling jars) Now, use it on a range, not a fire. There is one to the east in Rimmington. You will get two toxic powder heaps. Use these on two of the three grain stores in West Ardougne. Grain stores are found outside the General Store in the south-west corner of West Ardougne, upstairs in the West Ardougne church and in the Civic Office of West Ardougne. Now head back to the Head Mourner. He will tell you more about what the Mourners are up to and that he has another task for you. You can't start the task, however, because one of the guards has taken the excavation key you need for the task to the locksmith to be copied. He tells you to come back when the guard has returned, and they shall dig further into the mountains in an attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord. Reward *2 Quest Points *25,000 Experience *25,000 Experience *Access to the mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf Teleport Crystal *The Fixed Device (looks like a bazooka) *Full Mourner Gear Music Music tracks unlocked: *Fight or Flight *Far Away Trivia *If you speak to Elena with mourner gear on (at the part of the quest where you need to take Rotten Apples to her) she will make remarks on the Mourner outfit and how it scares her. *If you've done Eadgar's Ruse once you ask Tegid for soap, and you say "could you be less helpful?" he'll comment on the robes you took during the previous quest, even though they aren't the same storyline. See also *Sheep Herder Category:Quests